The British Invasion
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Tout se passe durant une chasse au demeurant normale. Cependant, trop de choses étranges entours cette enquête et tout le monde sait que les coïncidences n'existent pas...


**The British Invasion**

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._ _Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick..._

 _(Merci à ma Bêta Litany Riddle !)_

 **…...**

Mick Davies n'avait pas connu ses parents. Alors pour lui, il était impossible d'essayer de comprendre le lien qui unissait un père et une mère à un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et même s'il aurait voulu chercher à concevoir cet amour-là, cela ne fonctionnerait jamais. Car, comment découvrir une chose dont nous ignorons l'existence même ?

D'ailleurs, il ne s'en posait pas la question.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse chasse...

 **…**

Voilà des mois que Mick avait renié les Hommes de Lettres, découvrant tardivement que le Code régissait leur vie de façon bien trop barbare. Avec l'aide des Winchester, l'Anglais apprenait à chasser d'une façon plus juste. Plus humaine. Il voulait oublier son passé, oublier Londres et _Kendricks Academy._ Cependant, ces parties-là de lui ne comptaient pas se laisser oublier si facilement...

Dean conduisait l'Impala, Sam côté passager et Mick derrière qui lisait les articles que les frères venaient d'imprimer quelques heures auparavant, concernant la nouvelle chasse. L'aîné était plutôt heureux de constater que l'enquête se déroulait à Dodge City, soit toujours dans l'État du Kansas et à tout juste 3h30 de route du repaire secret. Même si Sam trouvait étrange d'avoir découvert un cas pareil si près de chez eux, cas que justement Mick était toujours en train d'examiner sur la banquette arrière. Le cadet se tourna vers lui pour demander.

\- Alors, t'as une idée du monstre qui peut causer tout ça ?

Mick termina sa lecture pendant que Dean railla avec amusement.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit une véritable enquête ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas loin du Bunker. Devoir se déplacer parce que des témoins pensent avoir vu un nain hideux et velu dévaster les maisons les unes après les autres, c'est un peu n'importe quoi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Mick. Ce dernier tenta alors une théorie.

\- Eh bien, ça me rappelle quelque chose, en effet. C'est une créature nommée « Boggart », une sorte de cousins un peu idiot des « Brownies ». Et c'est vrai que les Boggarts ont la taille d'un nain et sont plutôt laids. Ils hantent et dévastent les landes, les chaumières, ou maisons dans ce cas présent. Ils peuvent également être des servants pour une famille en particulier. Même s'ils jouent surtout des mauvais tours à la famille en question.

Sam, fasciné par ces informations, analysa les paroles de son ami, alors que Dean, lui, se contenta d'esquisser une mine dégoûtée en rétorquant.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil ?

Mick haussa les épaules en avouant simplement.

\- Parce que ce sont des créatures que l'on retrouve principalement sur le territoire Britannique.

\- Génial... maugréa derechef l'aîné. On se fait envahir par les _British_ ET par leurs monstres débiles.

\- Dean... gronda Sam. Mick, comment peut-on se débarrasser de ces créatures ?

En récitant presque, il répondit.

\- Ça dépend. Souvent, il faut faire un exorcisme. Ou alors découvrir le prénom du Boggart. Prénom qu'il garde secret, car dès qu'il est prononcé à haute voix, la créature s'enfuit.

Sam attendait la suite mais comme Mick ne disait plus rien, il questionna.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y a rien de plus simple ?

De nouveau, l'Anglais haussa les épaules et hasarda.

\- Les Boggarts sont les cousins des Brownies, et pour se débarrasser des Brownies il suffit de leur offrir des vêtements. N'importe lesquels. Une fois qu'ils le prennent, ils partent avec et ils ne reviennent plus.

Le cadet se mit à sourire en comprenant.

\- Quoi, comme Dobby l'Elfe de Maison dans Harry Potter ?

\- Exactement.

Dean tourna sa tête vers son frère et esquissa une autre mine dégoûtée face aux références que le Winchester utilisait. Il prit un virage à droite, bientôt arrivé à destination, et lâcha aux deux hommes dans la voiture.

\- Ok, les geeks, quand vous aurez cinq minutes vous m'expliquerez comment un monstre Anglais a bien pu atterrir au milieu des États-Unis...

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans une rue peuplée de maisons. Bon nombre d'entre elles avait été vandalisées par le petit monstre. Les Winchester avaient revêtu leurs costumes d'agents fédéraux avec leurs faux badges. Accompagnés de Mick, ils quittèrent enfin l'Impala pour se diriger vers la dernière demeure dévastée. Sous un ciel gris où la pluie menaçait de tomber, ils se postèrent sur le perron et Dean sonna à la porte. Ils attendirent presque cinq minutes et l'aîné réitéra son geste. Sauf que personne ne vint ouvrir. Le Winchester allait se mettre à râler, lorsque contre toute attente, une porte s'ouvrit. Pas celle en face d'eux, mais belle et bien celle de la maison voisine. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit pour héler les trois hommes, avec un accent un peu particulier.

\- Il n'y a personne, aujourd'hui ! La famille est partie déposer plainte à la Police.

Dean sortit son faux badge et le montra à la voisine, en expliquant.

\- Nous sommes du FBI. Nous voulions justement leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

La femme observa les Winchester et Mick, puis s'écria.

\- Ils ne reviendront pas avant ce soir ! Mais, venez chez moi quelques minutes, je peux vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé, puisque mon mari et moi étions là.

Ils obtempèrent et se dirigèrent vers la charmante demeure.

 **…**

Une fois dans le grand salon, le mari rejoignit sa femme, et Dean fit les présentations de rigueur.

\- Je suis l'Agent Stark et voici mon collègue l'Agent Berry. Nous voudrions seulement savoir ce qui est arrivé à vos voisins.

Sam s'offusqua que son aîné ne prenne même pas la peine de présenter Mick, mais cela ne sembla déranger personne. Le couple installa leurs invités sur un sofa ancien et pendant que l'homme s'assit en face d'eux dans un fauteuil assortit au canapé, la dame partit en cuisine pour préparer du thé. Elle revint avec un plateau croulant sous cinq tasses de porcelaine, des assiettes remplies de biscuits, un petit bol de sucre et une minuscule carafe de lait. Pour la millième fois de la journée, Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée et demanda, le plus poliment possible.

\- Vous êtes Anglais vous, non ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais la dame sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oui, absolument ! Nous sommes arrivés il y a tout juste quelques mois, les gens sont si charmants ici.

Une fois le thé prêt, l'aîné attrapa la tasse avec déplaisir et railla ensuite.

\- Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec Mick, il vient du même pays que vous.

Il goûta le liquide avec appréhension pendant que le couple dévisagea l'Homme de Lettres, en questionnant avec entrain.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? D'où venez-vous exactement ?

\- De Londres. Mais, je suis venu aux USA pour travailler avec mes collègues Américains.

Après les politesses échangées, Sam commença à porter la conversation sur le sujet principal, à savoir : le vandalisme des maisons. Le couple les aida autant que possible, expliquant qu'ils avaient bien vu un nain, ou un enfant, affreusement laid entrer chez leurs voisins pour tout casser à l'intérieur. Et qu'ensuite, il avait disparu en courant étrangement sur la route, cherchant probablement un autre endroit à détruire. Le cadet prenait des notes tandis que Mick questionna à tout hasard.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas cette personne ? Son prénom, peut-être ?

Ce fut le mari qui répondit, d'un ton moins enjoué que sa femme.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Il ne s'est pas attaqué à vous ?

\- Non.

Mick, qui savait comment prévenir une attaque de Boggart, conseilla au couple.

\- D'accord, eh bien, vous devriez peut-être accrocher un fer à cheval à l'entrée de votre maison.

La femme sourit étrangement en rétorquant.

\- Oh non, nous ne croyons pas à ces sornettes et à tout ce folklore.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à perdre à essayer... termina Sam pour aider son ami.

Après avoir débattu de longues minutes sur le pour et le contre des gris-gris, les Winchester et Mick se levèrent enfin pour quitter la maison. La dame âgée prit Sam dans ses bras, et bien que ce dernier semblait totalement interloqué, il se laissa faire, surtout lorsqu'elle avoua.

\- J'espère que grâce à votre enquête, il ne se passera plus rien de grave...

Suite à la longueur de l'étreinte qui rendait Sam mal à l'aise, mais qui fit sourire Dean, le cadet sortit des bras de l'Anglaise.

\- Comptez sur nous, madame... ?

\- Oh, appelez-moi Corrina. Et mon mari, c'est John. Puissiez-vous vite attraper celui qui fait ça !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et dit au revoir à cet étrange couple. La femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et présenta respectueusement ses adieux à son tour.

\- Au revoir Agent Stark, Agent Berry, Monsieur Davies. Bonne journée à vous et bon courage !

Avec une sensation inquiétante, les trois hommes quittèrent enfin la demeure.

 **…**

Ils firent une pause dans le _Steakhouse_ le plus proche. Dean ne voulait pas réfléchir à une enquête pareille avec le ventre vide. Pendant qu'il dévorait un hamburger bien mérité, Sam touchait à peine la salade en face de lui, trop occupé à potasser le dossier étalé sur la table. Mick, quant à lui, n'avait commandé qu'un simple verre de Whisky.

Le cadet semblait bien trop troublé et cela, Dean le remarqua. La bouche à moitié pleine, il questionna.  
\- Un problème, Sammy ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté d'un truc important.

L'aîné mordit de nouveau dans son burger avant d'avouer.  
\- Le seul truc bizarre, c'est cette invasion d'Anglais. J'veux dire, sérieusement, un monstre Britannique qui débarque dans une ville où les seuls à ne pas s'être fait attaquer sont justement des _British_? À mon avis, ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

Mick leva la tête et comprit.

\- Tu crois que la famille à qui nous avons parlé est impliquée dans l'histoire ?

\- Sûrement. Nous devrions faire quelques recherches sur eux. C'est quoi leur nom, déjà ?

\- Corrina et John... rappela Mick.

\- Non, leur nom de famille ! reprit Dean.

\- Ah, hum... Eh bien... Je crois qu'ils ne nous l'ont pas donné.

Sam tressaillit ce qui fit sursauter l'aîné.

\- Ça va pas, Sammy ?!

\- Les noms ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je savais bien que quelque chose me perturbait ! Les noms ! Lorsque nous sommes partis, Corrina a dit : « Au revoir Agent Stark, Agent Berry... »

\- Ouais... coupa Dean. Et alors ? Elle a une bonne mémoire !

\- Et elle a dit : « Au revoir Monsieur Davies ».

Mick, qui termina de boire son verre d'alcool, haussa les épaules en rappelant.

\- C'est mon nom, que je sache.

\- Oui, sauf que, tu ne leur as jamais dit ! Dean ne t'a pas présenté et la seule fois où il a parlé de toi, il a seulement dit « Mick », mais jamais ton nom de famille !

L'aîné arrêta de mâcher, Mick et lui se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Sam ferma le dossier et commença à se lever en s'écriant.

\- Nous devons savoir qui sont ces gens !

Dean lorgna son hamburger et maugréa.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas fini de manger !

 **…**

Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure que Dean bougonnait de n'avoir pas terminé son repas. Mais il conduisait l'Impala jusqu'au devant de la maison de la famille Anglaise. Sam voulait simplement lire le nom sur la boîte aux lettres avant de repartir au Bunker et chercher un moyen de comprendre cette enquête. Une fois devant la demeure, l'aîné gara l'Impala quelques secondes, juste le temps que son frère relève le nom, puis la voiture repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Sur le chemin du retour, le Winchester lut ses notes et se tourna vers l'Anglais, toujours installé à l'arrière.

\- Est-ce que le nom de famille « Peverell » te dit quelque chose ?

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Son teint devint livide et un voile de tristesse lui traversa les yeux. Sam le vit.

\- Mick, ça va ?

Même Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'Anglais, grâce au rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Je... Oui, je connais ce nom de famille, mais... C'est impossible... J'imagine qu'il y en a beaucoup, en Angleterre, ça doit être un nom courant...

Sam plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas où l'Homme de Lettres voulait en venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mick inspira un grand coup et même s'il semblait encore terrorisé, il tenta d'expliquer.

\- C'est... C'était le nom de famille de mon meilleur ami... Tim...

Dean zieuta derechef le rétroviseur pour lâcher.

\- Quoi, le pote que tu as buté quand tu étais môme ?

\- Dean ! gronda Sam.

\- Il a raison... avoua Mick. Tim Peverell, c'était son nom...

Sam souffla et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce puzzle improbable.

\- Écoute, nous allons retourner au Bunker et de là-bas je pourrai pirater les bases de données de _Kendricks Academy_. Ça me semble quand même un peu trop gros que la famille que l'on vient de rencontrer soit celle de Tim...

Oui, ça semblait impossible en effet. Et pourtant, Mick sentit une boule au creux de son estomac et une angoisse fulgurante l'envahir.

 **…**

À peine arrivée, Sam se plaça sur l'ordinateur et Mick à ses côtés. Dean partit chercher des bières tandis que le cadet commençait déjà à pianoter sur le clavier. L'Anglais semblait nerveux à mesure que le temps passait. L'aîné, quant à lui, s'installa en face du petit duo et il lisait tranquillement un magazine en attendant que son geek de frère fasse fonctionner son cerveau.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, Sam accéda aux certificats, cartes et dossiers des élèves de l'année 1987. Son air devint triste, ce que Mick remarqua.

\- Alors ?

Sam souffla de déception et tourna l'écran vers son ami.

\- Ce sont eux... Les parents de Tim s'appellent bien Corrina et John Peverell. Après la mort de leur fils, ils sont restés à Londres. Comme ils nous l'ont dit, ils ont quitté l'Angleterre il y a tout juste quelques mois de ça.

Dean but une gorgée d'alcool avant de faire un rapprochement évident.

\- Ouais, ils sont arrivés aux USA en même temps que les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, en fait.

Sam et Mick se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Je ne comprends pas... avoua Mick. Comment est-ce possible ?

Le cadet expliqua.

\- Ils ont dû te suivre durant toutes ces années. Comment Dr Hess a justifié la mort de Tim auprès de ses parents ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien...

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Tu butes ton meilleur pote et t'as oublié le fait qu'il avait des parents ?

Mick lança un regard paniqué aux Winchester, en avouant honnêtement.

\- Non... Comment aurais-je pu y songer ? Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je ne connais rien du lien qui unit un père et une mère à un enfant. Comment aurais-je pu penser à une chose dont j'ignorais l'existence ? Peut-être... Peut-être que je ne voulais pas y penser... Et puis, Tim ne me parlait jamais de ses parents. Il savait que j'étais orphelin, il ne voulait pas me blesser, j'imagine.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam reprit néanmoins la parole pour demander.

\- Mick, comment est-ce que Tim s'est retrouvé à _Kendricks Academy_ ?

\- De la même façon qu'Arthur Ketch. Tous deux venaient de riches familles Londoniennes. Même si les Hommes de Lettres opéraient en secret, les gens connaissaient leur existence et certaines familles voulaient que leurs enfants puissent étudier à l'Académie dans le but de lutter contre le surnaturel à travers le Monde.

\- Ouais, c'était l'armée version chasseurs... railla Dean en terminant sa bière.

\- Pas uniquement. À _Kendricks_ , nous étions divisés en deux groupes : les mercenaires et les savants. Nous étions tous des Hommes de Lettres, mais chacun avec une spécialisation. Tim avait des talents naturels pour la chasse. Tandis que moi, j'ai tout appris dans les livres. Nous étions les deux meilleurs de notre classe. C'est pour ça que Dr Hess nous a fait passer ce test final atroce, pour nous départager...

\- Et le gagnant devient un tueur... lâcha l'aîné.

\- Dean ! gronda encore Sam. Bon, écoute Mick, je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit une coïncidence. Même par rapport à l'enquête concernant le Boggart...

Puis, il se leva et sous les regards interrogateurs de Mick et Dean, il répliqua.

\- Nous devrions commencer par remettre nos vêtements civils et ensuite nous verrons ce que nous allons faire concernant la famille Peverell...

 **...**

\- DEAN ! MICK !

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam hurlait dans le couloir. Les deux intéressés sortirent de leur chambre respective pour découvrir le cadet au milieu du corridor. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main droite. Dean enfila sa chemise à carreaux en marchant vers son frère pour lui demander.

\- Quoi encore ?

Mick arriva lui aussi auprès du Winchester lorsque ce dernier expliqua.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, dans la poche de ma veste, celle de mon costume.

Il tenait un minuscule gadget électronique en avouant, sûr de lui.

\- C'est un mouchard.

\- Je ne comprends pas... révéla Mick encore perturbé par les événements.

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé en rétorquant.

\- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre. C'est sûrement Corrina qui a mit ça sur Sam, lorsqu'elle lui a fait ce câlin bizarre, tout à l'heure.

Sam jeta le mouchard au sol pour l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure. Malgré ce geste, il confia aux deux autres.

\- C'est probablement trop tard. John et Corrina ont forcément reconnu Mick et l'ont suivi jusqu'ici grâce à ça.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation qui lui échappait complètement. Il ne réussit qu'à bégayer, peu sûr de lui.

\- Je... Je pourrai leur parler ? Leur... Expliquer.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? « Pardon d'avoir tué votre fils et d'avoir fait de votre vie un Enfer ces vingt dernières années. Sans rancune, d'accord ? »

\- Dean... Tu ne nous aides pas... souffla Sam.

Même si son cœur battait toujours sauvagement dans sa poitrine, Mick se décida à prendre ses erreurs en main en ordonnant presque.

\- C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je devrais sortir du Bunker pour ne pas qu'ils vous trouvent. Laissez-moi avec eux.

Sam lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et triste.

\- Mick... Ils n'ont sûrement pas fait tout ça pour seulement te parler. Ils vont probablement...

\- Je sais.

Durant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Dean comprit que l'Anglais se préparait à être tué. Mais le frère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car dans sa tête si quelqu'un avait le droit de tuer Mick, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

\- Ok, maintenant que tu es devenu suicidaire, nous n'avons plus le choix... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, je vais devoir t'enfermer au donjon si tu ne te reprends pas !

\- Il n'est pas question que vous soyez impliqués dans cette histoire ! plaida Mick. C'est mon problème, pas le vôtre !

\- C'était pas une demande. Et maintenant ça devient aussi notre problème. Alors soit tu viens gentiment dans le donjon, soit...

\- Non !

Dean souffla un coup et jeta un regard à son frère, un peu perdu au milieu de ces joutes verbales.

\- Bon... reprit l'aîné. Dommage.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse comprendre le sous-entendu de sa phrase, Dean attrapa son revolver et écrasa la crosse sur le crâne de Mick. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre sous le regard ahuri de son frère qui s'écria.

\- DEAN ! Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi... ?

\- Oh la ferme Sammy, c'est le seul moyen de sauver la vie de ce crétin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il rangea son arme et fit signe à Sam de porter Mick avec lui.

 **…**

Mick se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne qui lui vrillait la tête. Il ouvrir les yeux et cligna des paupières face à la lumière artificielle des lampes accrochées au plafond. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait allongé sur une surface dure : par terre. L'Anglais essaya ensuite de se relever lentement, car aux moindres mouvements sa migraine revenait le marteler de plus belle. Tout en s'accroupissant et en se tenant au mur à sa droite, il découvrit un symbole immense qui prenait presque toute la surface du sol. Cela représentait un piège à démons. Malgré ses maux qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir, il réussit cependant à comprendre que Dean avait mit sa menace à exécution en l'enfermant dans le donjon. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vu la pièce en question dans le Bunker des Winchester, mais elle ressemblait parfaitement à la représentation qu'il s'en faisait.

Mick se tenait enfin sur ses deux jambes et commença par regarder l'heure sur sa montre : il était là-dedans depuis trente minutes environ. Dépité, il entreprit de fouiller l'endroit pour se mettre en quête d'un éventuel moyen de s'enfuir, sans grande conviction.

Il chercha une brèche quelconque dans l'un des murs, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un venait. Mick se prépara à lutter contre Dean et ce même s'il avait toujours affreusement mal suite au dernier coup que le Winchester lui avait porté.

Le battant en fer s'ouvrit dans un affreux bruit métallique. Mick découvrit que ce n'était pas Dean, de l'autre côté. Ni Sam, d'ailleurs. Il reconnut sans mal Corrina et John et son cœur rata un battement, son souffle se coupa.

Le couple souriait d'une façon atroce tout en entrant dans le donjon. Derrière eux, une petite créature les suivait comme leur ombre. D'une hauteur de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, avec des oreilles pointues, un nez minuscule et de grands yeux bleus, Mick comprit que c'était un Brownie et non un Boggart. Comme l'Homme de Lettres gardait son regard fixé sur le petit personnage, Corrina le vit et expliqua.

\- Je te présente Winky. C'est un Brownie, mais j'imagine que tu l'avais déjà plus ou moins compris...

Elle sourit de plus belle et Mick, toujours autant sous le choc, se contenta de dire.

\- C'est vous... Vous l'avez obligé à vandaliser toutes ces maisons...

John se mit à rire. Un rire affreusement sadique, lorsqu'il dévoila.

\- Bien sûr. Les Brownies sont fidèles à leurs familles. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'il passe pour un Boggart. Une enquête pareille allait forcément alerter les chasseurs. Surtout les chasseurs ayant un Anglais dans leur équipe...

À ce moment-là, une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit de Mick.

\- Sam et Dean... Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils vont bien, pour l'instant... répliqua Corrina. Winky a dû nous aider à entrer dans le Bunker et à les assommer. Il est rapide et agile.

Le couple se rapprocha lentement de Mick, qui lui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur au fond du donjon. Malgré la peur, la migraine et son cœur qui tambourinait toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine, il réussit cependant à dire.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici...

Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, John sortit son revolver qui était jusqu'alors resté caché derrière son dos. Il le pointa vers Mick et ce dernier leur avoua.

\- Allez-y. Tuez-moi.

Corrina et John s'échangèrent un regard étonné entre eux. L'homme reporta son attention sur l'Homme de Lettres en confessant.

\- C'est trop simple. La mort de Tim n'a pas dû être aussi rapide, pas vrai ?

Mick sentit la tristesse l'envahir, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lorsqu'il répondit sans mentir.

\- Non.

La mère s'approcha encore plus de Mick en demandant avec sérieux et accablement.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a supplié de ne pas le tuer ?

L'Anglais avala péniblement sa salive, il sentait comme une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge.

\- Oui... Il me parlait, il m'avait supplié de nous enfuir, il voulait se cacher chez vous, mais... Je n'écoutais déjà plus, lorsqu'il m'a dit ça. J'avais déjà pris ma décision.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Corrina tandis que Mick essaya tant bien que mal de contenir les siennes. Au bord du sanglot, la maman rétorqua.

\- Tu as tué notre fils unique. C'est tout ce que la directrice, Dr Hess, nous a dit. Nous n'en avons jamais su davantage.

Mick leur raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait fait. Sans oublier le moindre détail, comme pour leur donner une bonne raison de mourir. Ce qui fonctionna, évidemment. À mesure qu'il racontait son horrible histoire, la main de John serra de plus en plus son arme et il s'apprêtait à tirer. Cependant, il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion, car quelqu'un entra dans le donjon...

 **…**

La porte grinça pour laisser passer Sam et Dean, visiblement en colère. Dès que Corrina et John découvrirent les Winchester, la mère s'écria.

\- Winky ! Attaque-les !

Bien que d'ordinaire les Brownies sont de gentilles, fidèles et servantes petites créatures, elles sont également esclaves de leurs familles. Le petit monstre se jeta avidement sur les deux frères, qui tentèrent de l'assommer sans jamais y parvenir. Winky était bien trop rapide et bien trop petit pour se faire attraper. Comme de toute évidence les muscles ne servaient à rien face à cet étrange personnage, Sam décida d'utiliser son cerveau en se remémorant ce que Mick lui avait dit au sujet des Brownies et des Boggarts. Au bout d'un moment, Sam se mit à enlever ses chaussures sous le regard interloqué de Dean qui luttait toujours avec véhémence contre le petit monstre.

Corrina et John profitèrent de leur diversion pour avancer malhonnêtement vers Mick. L'Anglais voulut reculer mais il touchait déjà le mur du fond, il ne put qu'attendre l'inévitable. Il avait accepté son sort, néanmoins il avoua avec sincérité.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que, c'est inutile de vous dire ça. Pourtant, je suis désolé. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à Tim...

À l'entente du nom de son fils, une larme coula derechef le long de la joue de Corrina. John tendit son bras armé droit sur Mick, prêt à tirer. L'Homme de Lettres n'essaya même pas de lutter, son instinct de survie avait comme disparu depuis que sa culpabilité avait envahi son esprit. Alors il resta là, contre le mur à attendre le coup venir. Cependant, une voix s'écria depuis l'entrée du Bunker.

\- STOP !

Stupéfaits, Corrina et John se retournèrent pour découvrir Sam et Dean, s'approchant d'eux sans Winky dans leurs jambes.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Brownie ?! s'exclama le père.

Sam esquissa un sourire et remonta le bas de son pantalon, au niveau de sa cheville, pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il lui manquait une chaussette. Face à la stupeur du couple, il expliqua en souriant.

\- Je lui ai offert un vêtement. Votre Brownie ne vous appartient plus, il est libre et il a quitté le Bunker.

Profitant de l'étonnement du couple, le cadet s'avança lentement en mettant ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition et de bonne foi.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir libéré Winky mais nous devions vous parler avant que vous ne tuiez notre ami...

\- Votre ami est un meurtrier ! s'énerva la maman.

Dean jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam, qui apparemment avait la situation bien en main en continuant sa plaidoirie.

\- Je sais. En réalité, je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous, et Mick ne vous les dira jamais.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna John.

Ce fut Dean qui répondit, en raillant.

\- Parce que notre ami est un crétin suicidaire.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

\- C'est vrai. Écoutez-moi, Mick a peut-être tué Tim, mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi... C'est Dr Hess qui le lui a ordonné. C'est elle la méchante de l'histoire. Elle a enfermé votre fils et Mick dans son bureau et elle les a obligé à s'entre-tuer. Si Tim n'était pas mort, il serait à la place de Mick. Sauf que, bien sûr, aucun parent ne serait venu le venger, lui...

Encore sous le choc, Corrina et John se tournèrent quelques secondes vers Mick. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour ne pas dévoiler le malaise de cette vérité. Sam profita du doute qui s'installa lentement dans le cerveau des parents du défunt pour dévoiler.

\- Cette Dr Hess est une vraie psychopathe. Tout comme son bras droit, Mr Ketch. Ils essayent de nous tuer depuis des semaines et ils ont tué beaucoup de nos amis... Mick est aussi sur leur liste noire. Il a renié les Hommes de Lettres, sa seule famille, pour désormais faire ce qui est juste et réparer ses erreurs. Si vous le laissez tranquille, je vous dirais avec plaisir où se trouve le Q.G de Hess. C'est à elle que vous devriez vous en prendre.

Durant quelques secondes, plus personne n'osa parler. Le couple était presque convaincu, néanmoins le père gardait toujours Mick en joue en informant.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui l'a quand même tué !

Étonnement, ce fut Dean qui s'avança lentement pour terminer le discours de son frère.

\- Ouais, mais, ça ne sert à rien de tuer un soldat pour les actions ordonnées par son chef. Surtout si le chef en question est toujours vivant et que vous pouvez vous venger de lui. Ou d'elle, pour parler de Hess.

Comme Corrina et John semblaient sous le choc tout en réfléchissant en même temps, Sam en profita pour faire un dernier pas en avant et se retrouver face à John. Il le désarma en quelques secondes, sous le regard encore stupéfait de ce dernier. De nouveau, en signe de bonne foi, le cadet déchargea seulement l'arme pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir. Il fixa un long moment les Peverell d'un air compatissant mais intransigeant, lorsqu'il répliqua.

\- Venez avec moi. Je vais vous dire où se trouve leur Q.G.

Toujours autant bouleversés, Corrina et John suivirent Sam tels des automates sans même jeter un dernier regard à Mick. Sam et eux quittèrent le donjon tandis que Dean se dirigea vers l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Mick était autant bouleversé que les parents de Tim. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourtant il réussit à baragouiner.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va...

Dean esquissa un sourire et fit un signe de tête à l'Anglais.

\- Allez, viens, sortons de là. Laissons la magie de Sam opérer sur les _British_ et en attendant, filons se siffler un p'tit remontant à la cuisine. Avec un médoc pour toi. T'as pas mal au crâne, par hasard ?

Mick passa sa main derrière sa tête en avouant, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh si. T'as une sacrée force.

\- Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à être encore en vie ?

Ils quittèrent le donjon en refermant le grand battant en fer derrière eux.

 **…**

Il était tard, la lune se levait tranquillement en ce milieu de nuit. Mais ça, les trois hommes ne pouvaient pas le voir, puisqu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans la cuisine du Bunker, à vider ardemment une bouteille de Whisky.

Sam avait accompagné les Peverell au Q.G puis il avait rejoint Mick et Dean, attablés autour de leurs verres. Un malaise évident planait dans l'air, il émanait de Mick qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis des heures et ce malgré l'alcool censé délier les langues. L'aîné termina d'une traite son Whisky avant de se resservir et de ronchonner, pour changer.

\- C'est bon Mick, arrête de bouder. C'était pas drôle aujourd'hui, mais sache que c'est aussi ça la vie de chasseur.

\- Je ne boude pas... rechigna néanmoins l'intéressé.

Avant que Dean ne rétorque, Sam toussota pour révéler, avec le plus de tact possible.

\- Mick... Ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute. Ce que j'ai dit à Corrina et John, je le pensais vraiment. C'est cette Dr Hess la méchante de l'histoire.

L'Anglais ferma les yeux et souffla un coup pour avouer avec tristesse.

\- Sam, j'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Si tu essayes de faire passer ça pour une erreur de jeunesse, je te le dis de suite, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça fonctionne.

\- Pourtant, nous en avons tous faits. Moi, aussi. Et Dean aussi.

L'intéressé faillit s'étrangler en buvant sa gorgée d'alcool.

\- Pardon ?

Le cadet lui lança un regard blasé en lui rappelant.

\- Tu te souviens de mon amie d'enfance, Amy Pond ? Que tu as abattu de sang-froid, il y a cinq ans ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu me ressors encore ce dossier, sérieusement, Sammy ?!

Sam se renfrogna en lâchant.

\- Oui, parce que ce jour-là, tu as agi comme un parfait connard et un vrai psychopathe, et j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ou des tiens.

Dean marmonna des paroles inintelligibles dans le seul but de ronchonner, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que Sam avait raison. Mick passait son regard d'un frère à l'autre, comprenant ainsi que, eux aussi, avaient commit pas mal d'erreurs et que peut-être... Juste peut-être, Sam avait également raison à ce sujet. Après avoir terminé son verre d'alcool, l'Anglais avoua enfin, à l'intention des Winchester.

\- Merci. Pour... M'avoir sauvé la vie. Encore.

Dean esquissa un sourire en resservant l'Homme de Lettres, tout en rétorquant.

\- Ouais, de rien. De toute façon, si y'a bien une seule personne au Monde qui a le droit de te tuer, ça sera moi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de gronder son frère. De toute façon, Mick ne semblait pas offensé. Une fois les verres remplis à nouveau, l'aîné leva le sien pour porter un toast.

\- À nos amis. Qu'ils soient morts ou en vie...

Un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de Mick, qui pensa à Tim en levant son verre. Sam revit le visage de son amie Amy. Dean pensa à Castiel. Et tous les trois burent ensemble leur énième verre de Whisky...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _Je voulais poster cette histoire aujourd'hui, en particulier..._

 _\- Il y a beaucoup de références_ _à Harry Potter._ _À_ _comme_ _ncer par un nom de famille. Dans Supernatural, Tim n'a pas de nom. J'ai donc dû en trouver un pour mon histoire et j'ai pris « Peverell » en clin d'œil aux Reliques de la Mort et au « Conte des Trois Frères Peverell ». Une magnifique histoire que vous pouvez facilement retrouver sur YouTube._

 _J'ai longuement hésité quant au choix du nom. Car le 13 décembre 2017, j'ai fait un cauchemar où j'avais justement vu les parents de Tim. Ils disaient à Mick que leur nom de famille était « Merland ». Ouais, allez savoir..._

 _J'aurai pu l'utiliser pour mon OS, puisque j'étais en train de l'écrire à ce moment-là. Mais non, finalement..._

 _\- Les Boggarts et les Brownies font réellement partis du Folklore Britannique. Et les Brownies ont inspiré J.K Rowling pour créer les Elfes de Maison dans Harry Potter. Ainsi, le nom de « Winky » que j'ai donné à la petite créature, est également un prénom d'Elfe dans Harry Potter. Dans la saga (pour ceux qui la connaisse) c'est l'ancien Elfe de Maison de la famille Croupton._

 _Dans les livres, tout comme dans la légende Anglaise, pour libérer un Elfe il faut vraiment lui offrir un vêtement. Et la façon dont Sam libère Winky est similaire à la façon dont Harry libère Dobby._

 **...**

 _Bref, j'espère que cette histoire improbable vous a plu !_

 _Comme vous avez sûrement dû le constater depuis le temps, j'aime beaucoup travailler et écrire sur les British Men of Letters. Leurs histoires avaient un potentiel énorme qui a était lamentablement bâclé (comme tout le reste) et j'ai décidé de réparer tout ça_ _…_


End file.
